EBO (Eternal Battle OnlineEterna batalla en linea)
by AmeliaLyzKH
Summary: Un nuevo juego VRMMORPG llamado Eternal Battle Online ha salido a la venta hace tres meses pero... ¿Por qué han desaparecido personas en el mundo real cuando sus personajes siguen en el juego? ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué nadie sabe nada? ¿Alguien impedirá esto o se unirá a la causa? ¿Cómo ha empezado esto y como acabara? Si quieren puedo incluir Oc, estoy editando muchas cosas.
1. Prologo: Un anuncio extraño

Hola holita lectores esta es la edición del fanfic EBO aunque ya publique un prólogo y dos capítulos en el pasado :P, pero igualmente estoy emocionada Bueno... pasemos a lo importante: Esto - [] ósea el corche te significa un cambio de escenario, esto - - Dialogo o pensamiento del personaje y esto - () alguna explicación o comentario que yo haga en el texto creo que me falta algo... ¡A sí! SAO o también dicho Sword Art Online no me pertenecen lo único que me pertenece es la versión creada por mi basada en la serie y los personajes que me saque de la manga. Y sin más dilación ¡Empecemos! (Por cierto, las explicaciones están abajo).

* * *

¿No hay en algunos momentos la necesidad de evadirte de la realidad? ¿Un lugar en que solo estuvieras dentro de un juego, donde las batallas sean contra monstruos y aventuras que sean un reto, donde al final todo acabe bien y hay un bonito final feliz en donde puedas elegir tú propio destino? ¿A que sí? Bueno, pues ese lugar existe y se llama EBO que es la abreviatura de Eternal Battle Online y... –El anuncio se reduce en un cuadrado más pequeño en la esquina de la pantalla donde una reportera empieza a hablar.

El juego se vende y se distribuía muy bien todos decían que era el mejor: Seguro, fiable, de confianza pero después empezaron los problemas, algunas personas comenzaron a desaparecer, eran pocas pero sus se ha descubierto a sus avatares en el juego, lo cual era imposible pues los cuerpos se hallaban desaparecidos, esto empezó a generar extrañas leyendas y misterios que han desembocado en una gran repercusión sorprendiendo a muchos, ya que, el revuelo sirvió como propaganda y método de difusión generando más compradores, los motivos son difusos pero se cree que los jugadores ansían una estancia permanente en el juego eso a los padres y a algunos especialistas les parece incomprensible dados los sucesos que aún permanecen en la memoria de aquellos que han sufrido accidentes con otros juegos similares como ALO o el aun no olvidado SAO – La presentadora respiro hondo algo incomoda– Las fuentes aseguran que la gente desaparecían como si hubiesen dejado nuestro mundo convirtiéndose en auténticos personajes del juego y lo peor de todo no es que no pudieran salir sino que algunos han hablado con dichas testigos, gente cercana a esos avatares aseguran a ellos les gustaba y no ponían pegas hasta...lo agradecían pero...¿Quién es el autor? ¿Quién lo hizo? ¿Quién tenía esa capacidad para hacerlo? Nadie lo sabe, el creador se mantiene en el anonimato pero se hace llamar Sōzōryoku Omotsuseito aunque no sabemos si se componen de más de uno o son una compañía entera, si sabemos con seguridad que la policía y los investigadores no cesan en su empeño de encontrar pruebas para desenterrar la verdad, pues el supuesto creador del juego no ha hecho más que crear incógnitas. En cuanto se han dado los primeros casos de desaparecidos, unos seis meses después del lanzamiento del juego aunque es lo único que se sabe de esta persona, la poca información conseguida del supuesto autor dado por los anuncios del jugo tales como los mostrados anteriormente y entrevistas vía wifi donde su cara no es revelada incluso se ha iniciado una especulación que trata de que el fondo este juego es una tapadera para un secuestro masivo tal y como ocurrió en SAO lo cual alarmó a las masas. Muchos de los jugadores de EBO se sienten intimidados por los sucesos recientes y algunas manifestaciones que exigen el cierre de los servidores otros que se oponen y desean que otras personas vivan la experiencia que mucha gente ya ha… –La presentadora volvió a detenerse, su compañero de al lado le instó a seguir– Disfrutado , las declaraciones tan dispares de gente con han generado un comprensible miedo a jugarlo pero los interesados no han tardado a unirse al fenómeno que ha impulsado a los más "valientes y deseosos" por así decirlo a introducirse y aseguran que es totalmente seguro y se han desconectado de forma normal y tras ser interrogados por la policía aseguran que no ha habido problemas de ningún tipo. Una gran cantidad de jugadores desean ser elegidos como lo que los ciudadanos han llamado jugadores definitivos y…

Seijirou Kikuoka apagó el televisor– Ah, supongo que tendré que llamar a Kirito-kun–.

* * *

Hola muy buenas estoy reeditando toda la historia y como debéis suponer y muchos habrán acertado lo hare usando el original y desde ahí he ido editando. Voy a intentar seguir el consejo de escribir menos empezando por dividir un poco más los capítulos. Pero lo que creo que os importara algo mas es el hecho de mi vuelta de entre los muertos, entre mis razones destacan aunque no sé si ya lo he dicho en alguna parte o a alguien, memoria de elefante confirmed, que iba a meter en el capítulo siguiente un nuevo Oc cortesía de el/la señor/ra ratchetpower y tenía algunas dudas al respecto pero por motivos que desconozco no consigo contactarme con ella para insertarla y no creo, por lo menos a mí ver sea bueno poner un personaje que no está completamente ¿Hecho, confirmado, construido, terminado,retocado,finiquitado…? Con el permiso del creador/a, y no tengo corazón para cambiar como me plazca algo que no es mío ni me pertenece y modificarlo para que entre en la historia sin su permiso, entiéndame no es algo que a mí me gustaría que me hicieran así que no lo hare ya que, el personaje no me pertenece (si he repetido la palabra). Tengo que recuperar en septiembre y los estudios no me van de sobresaliente así que… el tiempo ha ido pasando y no os voy a mentir, intentare actualizar rápido pero no os esperéis milagros lo digo desde ya, esto me encantaría pero es que no puedo, en fin ya se verá…

Acepto sugerencias de no acogerlas o seguirlas no se pondrán e intentare explicar el por qué si sigo alguna diré de quien es, por supuesto, no sé si podré incluir todos los Ocs que me mandéis, los iré ajustando como pueda o avisaré.

Gracias de antemano.

Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii chau

PD: ¿Que os han parecido los cambios? Y sí, conservaré el original por si las mosquis.

Y más preguntas, son las mismas o casi las mismas que en el cap. original:

¿Queréis que salga mucho Kirito o preferís que pase de él y solo salga en contadas ocasiones como un bultito secundario?

Si sale ya sea mucho o poco ¿Qué tipo de personaje querríais que fuera?

¿Queréis que hagan el tutorial o tirareis a vuestro personaje al sendero de la vida?

Según cada X participantes del juego se regalará si queréis y si no, habrá un personaje tutorial para que te ayude y sea un compañero de equipo para ayudarte en los combates o si queréis uno para todos podéis hacer uno vosotros mismos o intentare inventármelo, lo que prefiráis o yo quiera ;) ¿Quieres que Kirito sea uno de esos ganadores u os quedareis este personaje tutorial para vosotros? ¿Qué nombre le pondríais? ¿O lo elija yo? Me da todo igual Muaaaaaaaaaaaajajajaja hagan lo que quiera con esta pregunta.

En caso de darle el tutorial a Kirito ¿Cómo querríais el vuestro os lo hacéis vosotros? ¿Y el nombre? ¿Queréis que sea chico o chica? Oh, esto me recuerda tanto al viejo profesor Oak.

¿Este cap fue muy tostón o demasiado corto esta vez? ¿Necesita más párrafos para no ir tan seguido la aproxima? No sé a mí me parece junto pero no sé dónde separar necesito una beta o como se llame

¿Hay algo que no entendáis? Todo esto lo pongo por si queréis cambiar algo de lo que habéis contestado si pusisteis algo y sino pues nada.


	2. Capítulo 1: Primeros movimientos

Holis magalis gente ¿Qué tal vuestra life? La mía va entre libros de latín *Lloros de angustia se oyen en la distancia* Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen fin ¿Empezamos?

* * *

[Unos minutos antes de que Kikuoka hable con Kazuto por el final del capítulo 1]

– Kirito, Kirito adivina que– Dice Rika al chico para llamar su atención.

– ¿Qué? – Dice el curioso mirando a la castaña.

– Me he comprado el juego al que llaman EBO pero– Dice emocionada y con ojos brillantes mirando a Kirito –He oído que es una pasada VRMMORPG súper completo y emocionante pero me da cosa ir sola ¿Te apuntas?

– ¿Y eso? – Mueve a un lado la cabeza confundido.

– Es que últimamente ha habido rumores muy raros de ese juego nii-san además de que el autor del juego es desconocido porque dicen que el que usa es falso, ha salido por la tele– Dice Suguha algo asustada.

– ¿Cómo cuales Sugu-chan? – Dice Asuna sorprendida.

– Eso aún no se sabe lo mantiene muy en secreto con respecto al público y en internet no hay nada solo lo que han sonsacado, aunque no es poco nii-san –Dice la Sylph inquieta. De repente el móvil de Kirito suena.

– ¿Si? – Dice extrañado pero de repente abre mucho los ojos sorprendido -¿Qué? Voy enseguida –Cuelga el teléfono.

– ¿Qué pasó? –Dijo Asuna preocupada.

– Nada es que Kikuoka-san me ha llamado– Anuncia el bruno desconcertado.

– ¿Que ha pasado esta vez Kirito? – Habla Keiko por primera vez.

– No lo sé pero ha dicho que es muy urgente e importante y también ha dicho que nuevamente hay vidas en juego– Dice muy serio.

– Pues ve ¿A qué esperas? –Dice Rika.

– ¿Si, seguro? –Dice Kazuto indeciso.

– ¡Veeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! –Dicen todas las chicas a la vez.

– OK adiós –Dice el espadachín negro.

– Adiós –Dicen ellas.

– Espero que por lo menos no sea tan malo como la última vez –Dijo Suguha.

– Crucemos los dedos –Dice Keiko.

[En un restaurante caro]

– ¡Hola Kirito-kun por aquí! –Dijo o más bien gritó Kikuoka muy contento haciendo que los demás se giraran.

– Hola...Kikuoka-san –Saluda con una gota estilo anime al lado de la cabeza.

– Siéntate Kirito-kun y pide lo que quieras, yo pago –Dice sonriente el mayor.

– Esto me huele a chamusquina –Piensa el joven de ojos grises y mira la carta alucinado– A estos platos les sobran un par de ceros digo yo –Vuelve a pensar el –He... –Dice indeciso– Un Frozen Haute Chocolate por favor –Dice al azar al camarero dándose después cuenta de que es uno de los más caros. Sus ojos se agrandaron mucho.

– Que buen gusto tienes Kirito-kun –Dijo Kikuoka cerrando los ojos sonriendo como si nada. El hombre había pedido un café -Pero debemos ir al grano Kirito-kun- Dice poniéndose serio el agente del gobierno japonés.

– Por favor Kikuoka-san no me llame por el apodo por favor –Dice también serio el menor mientras el camarero ponía el postre en la mesa.

– Está bien Ki-Kazuto-kun, como decía al grano, te he traído aquí porque están pasado cosas extrañas en un juego llamado Eternal Battle Online abreviado EBO ¿Lo conoces? – Dice el hombre arreglándose las gafas.

– Sí, pero aún no lo he comprado – Dice serio mientras se come el pastel helado recordando lo que habían mencionado las chicas y de haberlo visto antes en tiendas pero eso era todo.

– Oh bien, pues ya no te hará falta porque ya te doy yo uno Kazuto-kun –Dice sonriente y feliz.

– ¿Y eso por qué? –Dice el menor curioso aunque temiendo lo que iba a ocurrir.

– Es el motivo por el que te he llamado, algo muy extraño está pasando en el juego de nombre EBO como ya dije Kazuto-kun y es que, – Dice para inclinarse hacia delante para susurrarle al oído de Kirito– Y es que los verdaderos cuerpos de algunos jugadores están desapareciendo- Vuelve a hablar muy serio.

– ¿Qué? ¿Cómo es eso posible? –Dice el impactado.

– No lo sabemos pero aunque los cuerpos desaparezcan sus avatares de EBO siguen ahí como si siguieran conectados incluso sin el cuerpo y créeme que los hemos buscado y muy afondo, tanto que esta información ha llegado a reporteros inexpertos que han ido divulgando esta información sin ton ni son por ahí –Dice para después pasarle algunos expedientes, entre ellos Kirito vio uno de una joven de quince años, Kikuoka lo notó– Algunos de ellos no eran muy sociables pero si tenían contacto con el mundo exterior bueno...algunos más que otros –señalo el expediente de la chica –Con ella pensábamos al principio que era un simple caso de desaparición o secuestro pero su AmuSphere estaba sobre la cama, no tiene padres pero esta emancipada por un juez a su corta edad algo que intentamos aun averiguar pero sin éxito y por si fuera poco ni la habitación estaba desordenada y ni la puerta ni la ventana estaban forzadas y aunque hubiesen la secuestrado es algo improbable ya que no hay nadie que se ocupe o preocupe de ella o tenga una relación tan cercana con ella, y nada, de este caso ya hace tres meses después del inicio de venta del juego en el mercado e internet como debes de haber oído, poco después el AmuSphere también desapareció sin dejar rastro quitándonos otra de las pocas pruebas que teníamos sobre ella –Dice cerrando los ojos– Y como este contando ella hay quince casos todos más o menos iguales: la persona desaparece y a los tres días aproximadamente el AmuSphere también desaparece, de los quince desaparecidos ninguno de los casos llega a los treinta años pero hay otra cosa en la que tanto los jóvenes como los adultos si coincidían dando igual la edad y la persona elegida –Dice volviendo a mirar a Kirigaya.

– ¿Y qué es? –Dice el levantando la mirada del expediente de la chica en la que intentaba buscar en el alguna cosa sospechosa que pudiera ser significativo o de interés.

– Que todos habían dicho abiertamente en más de una ocasión que les encantaría ser parte del juego o quedarse allí para siempre, comentarios de querer permanecer más tiempo y no poder entre otros parecidos y justamente todos ellos ya no están aquí como personas sino solamente en el juego sin poder salir –Dice Kikuoka a Kazuto sin que se le pudieran ver los ojos por el brillo del cristal de las gafas.

– Como un... ¿SAO voluntario? –Dice el joven algo inquieto al recordar algunos de los momentos que estuvo retenido en aquel juego de supervivencia.

– Eso llegamos a pensar yo y mi equipo, ellos decían que querían irse y un tiempo después sus cuerpos desaparecen pero sus avatares siguen jugando en el juego como si nada... Además, sospechamos que la emancipación de esta joven no fue muy clara y creemos que hay algo turbio por en medio, sin embargo, han movido muy bien los hilos y no hemos encontrado nada lo suficientemente sustancial como para incriminar o inculpar a alguien en concreto. Lo que es obvio es que la o las personas detrás de esto tienen mucho dinero y que probablemente hayan elegido a la chica de antemano o quisieran que la ley no la vigilase tanto ya que… –Dice el mayor pero fue interrumpido.

– ¿Y cómo lo sabéis? –Dijo interrumpiéndolo impactado sin creérselo, azotando sus manos contra la mesa haciendo que los demás clientes se giran y lo miran mal por un momento, ante esto, avergonzado, Kirito vuelve a sentarse.

– Porque otros jugadores los han visto peleando en el juego Kirito-kun –Dijo volviendo a escapársele el nombre de su avatar– Puedes pedir algo más de la carta si quieres –Dice intentando calmar al chico cambiando de tema al ver la copa de helado vacía.

Un camarero llega y el pide una taza de chocolate– Pero eso... –dice aun intranquilo.

– Ya, lo sé, el juego que hizo Kayaba Akihiko atrapaba la mente pero dejaba el cuerpo, algo lógico y normal pero eso hacía que tuviera que tener un límite de tiempo aunque alejado, ya que, el cuerpo no puede vivir con suero para siempre por que se desgasta y se vuelve inservible atrofiándose, aunque suene mal decirlo pero lo que ha ocurrido en este caso es que el cuerpo al no estar, no hay desgaste ni límite de permanencia en el juego lo que hace que estés allí para siempre, todo el tiempo que quieras esa es la diferencia más grande entre SAO y EBO respecto a la entrada y salida del juego entre otras cosas, en realidad todo lo que te he dicho se reduce a la siguiente frase: EBO es una versión de acceso solicitable y mejorada de SAO. Sin embargo, que el cuerpo no esté donde debería no significa que este en otra parte en las mismas o incluso en peores condiciones que cuando Sword Art Online se bloqueó –Y justo al terminar la frase otro camarero deja lo que había pedido el Spriggan en la mesa.

Kazuto solo traga seco– ¿Y qué quieres exactamente que haga? –Dice muy serio y con el ceño fruncido para después empezar a beber el chocolate.

– Quiero que te introduzcas en el juego, que averigües que pasa, como hacen para solicitar la permanencia y la desaparición del cuerpo, como sacar a la gente y que descubras quien ha sido el causante Kazuto-kun –Dice serio para después poner una sonrisa.

– Espera ¿No sabéis el nombre? ¿Y si yo también desaparezco? –Dice terminando el "postre" sorprendido.

– No, el nombre que tiene es falso, no hemos encontrado a nadie con el nombre de nadie llamado Sōzōryoku Omotsuseito, sobre lo otro estarás vigilado las 24 horas por cámaras de seguridad y agentes de policía –Dice el hombre calmado.

– ¿Sōzōryoku... Omotsuseito...? –dijo el niño con duda repitiéndoselo barias veces en su mente para después darse cuenta– Esta mal escrito –Dice con una sonrisa al darse cuenta.

– ¿Ah? –Dice Kikuoka sorprendido.

– Mira –Dice cogiendo una servilleta del servilletero y un boli de su bolsillo– Le faltan cosas –Dice empezando a escribir – A Sōzōryoku le falta un guion así –Dice escribiéndolo bien ( En la servilleta se ve la palabra Sōzō-ryoku )– Y Omotsuseito así –Y vuelve a escribir en la servilleta ( En la servilleta se ven las palabras O Motsu Seito ) – Ósea que su supuesto nombre seria Sōzō-ryoku O motsu seito significa Alumna con imaginación –Dice Kirito enseñándole la servilleta con el nombre bien escrito al mayor.

– Pero ese seguro que no es su nombre –Dice algo triste el Kikuoka aunque interesado por el descubrimiento.

– Ya pero puede darnos pistas por ejemplo "Alumna" está en femenino así que podría ser mujer además alumna podría significar que es joven o aprendiza de alguien con capacidades y/o más experiencia que ella –Dice el con expresión analítica.

– Tal vez, o a lo mejor significa que hay toda una "clase" o "escuela" incluida en este asunto –Suena la alarma del teléfono del mayor -Valla, pero que tarde es, me tengo que ir, pero toma –Dice entregándole un juego, era EBO la caratula no estaba mal, era la imagen donde se veían unos planetas en un cielo de colores desde un negro estrellado pasando por el atardecer hasta llegar al azul cielo y había personajes todos diferentes alrededor de estos mientras el hombre se levantaba y llamaba a un camarero para pedir la cuenta.

– ¿Kikuoka-san? –Pregunta el menor.

– ¿Si Kazuto-kun? – Dice el otro mientras sin mirare, pagaba la cuenta.

– ¿Puedo quedarme con el expediente de esta chica? –Pregunta el niño ya fuera del local.

– Claro, tenlos todos son tuyos tengo copias, adiós Kazuto-kun- Se despide el de las gafas y se empieza a perder entre la multitud.

– Adiós Kikuoka-san –Se gira y choca contra una persona y los dos terminan cayendo de culo en el suelo– Pe-perdona –Dice el alzando la cabeza y un ojo cerrado intentando disculparse.

– No, no, lo siento no me fijaba por donde iba –Dijo ella alzando rápidamente la cabeza y le extiende la mano a Kirito.

Él se impacta– ¡Tu! –Dijo sorprendido para después comparar a la chica con la de la imagen del expediente y ve que son la misma hasta, en las gafas lilas que no iban a juego con la diadema roja que llevaba, miró su ropa y vio que vista de frente la chica tenia tanto el pelo como los ojos castaños oscuros y su pelo era esponjoso y ondulado era muy guapa e iba vestida con una camiseta de tirantes de color blanco que ponía I 3 Game con las letras en negro y el corazón en rojo(imaginad un corazón normal por favor es que yo no consigo hacerlo de manera más comprensible sorry) los leguins negros y los tenis altos que le cubrían el tobillo morados y amarillos que terminaban en los leguins, negros llevaba una bandolera roja, ella le miraba de pie desde arriba.

-Etto...hace calor, no creo que debas estar en el suelo, te mancharas- Dice con la mano aun extendida hacia él, la coge y ella fácilmente le pone en pie, mira a Kazuto dándose cuenta de que lleva el juego EBO -¿Te lo acabas de comprar?- Le dice ella con una cálida sonrisa hacia Kirito.

* * *

Y hasta aquí legamos, ¿Muy largo, muy corto? I have no idea people. Ya me diréis si eso, si deseáis decidme que os ha parecido y sino no, no se me ocurren preguntas así que inventároslas vosotros si acaso tenéis alguna.

Sin más dilación

Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii chau.

PD: Espero que os haya gustado n.n .


	3. Capitulo 2: Conversación y las casas

Y bien elllllllllllllll siguiente :D

* * *

¿Ein? –Dice sin entender.

La joven se río un poco para después sonreír– Me refiero al juego –.

– Ah, sí, me lo acabo de comprar ¿Tu ya lo tienes? –Contesta intentando saber más de la chica que tenía delante sin creerse su suerte. (Oh sí, esto es lo que yo llamo la magia del protagonista, para estos especímenes todo lo bueno \y lo malo/ ocurre oportunamente)

– Hai, y es una pasada no te decepcionara, te lo aseguro aunque al principio se vean pocas razas a elegir a diferencia de ALO dentro de cada una hay muchas variantes y está en continua actualización –Dice ella explicándole alegre con una bonita sonrisa en los labios.

– ¿Variantes? ¿Cuáles? –Dice con verdadera curiosidad.

Pues por ejemplo elijes a un humano como personaje –Dice apareciendo sobres sus cabecitas una nubecita con un pequeño Kirito dentro de ella– Y optas al oficio o mejor dicho a la opción de ser mago y quieres aprender fuego serás mago de fuego, –Aparece un pequeño Kirito aparece vestido de mago y lanzaba fuego por un báculo que tenía en la mano– O si optas a caballero y llevas armas mágicas de fuego o que sean afines al fuego o algo así al igual que llevando armaduras de dicho elemento puedes ser un caballero de fuego –El maguito se transforma en un caballerito que estaba rodeado de fuego y levantaba una espada que tenía un brillo de color rojo– La diferencia es que si no tienes un arma elemental no puedes hacer ataques mágicos y pocos de estos ataques serán mejores que los de un mago incluso si usan el mismo elemento para combatir, para conseguir algo como eso necesitarías un arma increíblemente poderosa o tener muchísima experiencia y a eso me refiero, a que dentro de cada personaje dependiendo de lo que hagas uses o elijas puedes ser una cosa u otra –Decía ella mientras la nubecita se deshacía.

– Ya veo, parece un programa muy complejo –Dice el intrigado.

– Ya, y en EBO la muerte del personaje no es un obstáculo ni nada –Dijo ella llamando la atención de Kazuto.

– ¿No resucitas? –Dice el poniéndose un poco nervioso con lo de morir en el juego.

Es una opción, pero no quiero decírtelo todo ya veras, te encantará –Explica ella con una gran sonrisa, dejando al pobre con dudas haciéndole sudar– Espero verte en EBO esto... –Dijo ella al darse cuenta que no había dicho su nombre– Madre mía que maleducada soy, mi nombre es Shizuka Hitomi encantada de conocerte –Dijo inclinándose hacia el con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa nerviosa.

El chico se ríe más tranquilo– Yo me llamo Kirigaya Kazuto un gusto –Dice el también sonriendo pero quedamente.

– ¿Puedo decirte Kazuto-kun? Y si tú quieres puedes decirme Hitomi o Hitomi-chan –Dice ella con una sonrisa amable.

– Vale Hitomi...-chan –Dice un poco sonrojado por la repentina confianza entre ellos.

– Bien, en el juego podrás encontrarme por el apodo de Amelia Lyz espero que estés allí ¿Ok? –Dice despidiéndose de él.

– Ok y a mí me podrás reconocer por el nombre de Kirito, adiós Hitomi-chan –Dice él.

Adiós Kazuto-kun –Se despide ella.

[En ?]

Ella entra en un edificio sube las escaleras, llega hasta una puerta con un letrero que indica su nombre– Je je, que chico tan simpático –Dice ella dejando la bandolera en una silla que estaba pegada al escritorio y saca un AmuSphere de la bandolera de uno de los cajones y se tumba en la cama, se coloca el AmuSphere en la cabeza– Bien allá vamos... –Y cierra los ojos.

[En casa de Kirito]

El entra en casa– Parece que no hay nadie, me voy a dar una ducha- ya en su cuarto sube las escaleras y entra en su habitación– Espero descubrir pronto que pasa –Dice poniendo el juego en el NerveGear para después tumbarse en la cama – Allá vamos –Cierra los ojos.

Y tanto en la casa de Hitomi como en la de Kazuto los dos dicen la misma frase a la vez... – ¡Link start! –Y los dos se conectaron al juego EBO

* * *

Hasta aquí que os ha parecido ¿Sugerencias?

Los quiero n.n .

Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii chau

PD: Espero que tengáis un bonito dia/tarde/noche.


	4. Capitulo 3: Creación de personaje

¡Hola mundo! Como he actualizado los capítulos anteriores la fecha no habrá cambiado asique si veis que el fanfic tiene menos palabras es porque he hecho los capítulos más cortos y hablando de cortos el anterior casi parece lo que la gente llama un Dragble o algo así (no sé cómo se escribe esa cosa ¿Por qué no se usa una terminología española? No sé ¿Capítulo corto o algo? Seguro que con esto la he cagado estoy con vencida TT^TT) este intentare hacerlo más largo, ¡Ah! Por cierto, por si los que me leían antes empiezan desde aquí aunque deberíais leer lo anterior tomad esto - [] ósea el corche te significa un cambio de escenario, esto - - Dialogo o pensamiento del personaje y esto - () alguna explicación o comentario que yo haga en el texto.

SAO o también dicho Sword Art Online no me pertenecen lo único que me pertenece es la versión creada por mi basada en la serie y los personajes que me saque de la manga…

Here we go!

* * *

[En la mente de Kazuto]

El selecciona el idioma y entra en el juego, el chico apareció en un espacio de color negro y de una especie de círculo mágico salió una chica con los ojos que eran todo pupila, tenía el pelo rubio liso, los dos mechones delanteros de su pelo tenían trenzados alrededor una cinta morada, llevaba una camiseta de tirantes de color azul cielo, una hombrera de metal en el lado derecho, unas coderas de color morado metalizado, una falda verde claro, unas botas altas hasta la mitad de la pantorrilla de color de la camiseta y los cordones del mismo color de la falda, ella le mira y le saluda− Buenas noches jugador, según los análisis es usted nuevo en el sistema VRMMORPG EBO. ¿Me estoy equivocando? −Dice ella con voz monótona poniendo su mano derecha en el pecho, delante del niño aparecía una pantalla que decía lo siguiente: Por favor di sí o no o pulsa uno de los dos botones.

− No −Dijo Kazuto sorprendido porque apareció una la chica.

− Entendido. ¿Deseas el tutorial? −Sigue ella hablando sin cambiar de expresión.

− Si −Dice más tranquilo al darse cuenta de que era un tutorial -Que bien se ve, aunque no entiendo lo de hacer un personaje yo me esperaba como máximo una voz- Pensó el chico.

− ¡Estupendo! −Sonrió la chica que parecía ¿Feliz?− ¿Has jugado a algún otro VRMMORPG antes? −Dijo ella con las manos al lado de las caderas sonriéndole.

− Si −Volvió a decir un poco nervioso por el comportamiento del tutorial.

− Genial −Dijo el tutorial supuestamente impresionada.

− Hitomi tenía razón esto está muy bien hecho –Piensa Kirito.

− Bueno empecemos, en algunos juegos tienes que elegir un tipo de raza eso ya lo sabrás ¡Pues en este también! – aparece una pantalla de color azul con una serie de personajes − Te digo desde ya que hay muchos tipos, así que por favor elija con sabiduría porque a no ser que elijas una raza viva después no podrás cambiar mucho, sino te haces otro personaje o mueres. ¿Estás listo? −Dijo ella con una sonrisa desafiante, tenía la cara pegada a la suya, sus narices casi se rozan.

Si −Dice el alejándose poniendo las manos entre él y ella impresionado por las acciones tan realistas y chocantes del tutorial.

Ella se ríe al ver como se pone el chico y carraspea para mantener la compostura− Perfecto, antes de nada ¿Quiere que le explique algo sobre los tipos de personaje? −Dice inclinándose hacia delante su pelo se deslizo a un lado.

− Si −Dice él un poco ansioso por saber un más de ese extraño juego.

Muy bien −Coge aire− Entre las gamas de personajes todos se agrupan en tres grandes grupos:

Firmamento: Puedes elegir estos personajes directamente o puedes elegirlos cuando mueras a no ser que quieras resucitar o alguien te resucite pero también siendo del Firmamento haciendo alguna misión especial puedes volver el personaje original de antes de llegar al Firmamento solo hay una raza, los ángeles.

Mundo de en medio o eje: Al que llaman Ehgyphe que está dividido en cuatro partes Incramn, Yadethre, Deminystra, Urcsandi. Incramn es la país religioso, el país origen y de una tecnología atrasada un lugar solo habitado por NPC el lugar está adornado con diseños grecorromanos basados en diversos yacimientos del mundo real, sin embargo, han sido adaptados a la historia del juego y personajes y objetos del mismo. Los jugadores más poderosos residen allí, ya que, en esa zona están las misiones y desafíos más difíciles porque es la zona más basta del juego y para llegar hay muchos peligros no es aconsejable que tu decidas nacer en Incramn porque apenas hay gente y los monstruos son demasiado poderosos y aparecen más a una gran velocidad, su IA suele ser en muchos casos superior a la de otros seres. No tiene raza característica que de ventaja en el área. Yadethre es un continente oscuro de proporciones más reducidas que la de Incramn pero en la que es fácil perderse porque nunca brilla el sol por ese lugar. Ladrones, mercenarios y criaturas de la noche montan sus guaridas en Yadethre por la peculiaridad del ecosistema el sitio indicado para los que necesiten ayuda si tienes el dinero suficiente o es que quieres ser alguien despreciable, ruin o malvado es ideal para ti sus misiones son de nivel medio-alto los NPC son difíciles de encontrar ya que se esconden así que las misiones son escasas también están ahí los lugares más extraños y bajos las leyes allí son endebles también encontraras espesos bosques tenebroso y cuevas oscuras como la boca de un lobo. Las razas características que dan ventaja en esta área son: Glisens que serían una especie hadas oscuras capaces de volar a altas velocidades que manejan especialmente el aire no pueden usar poderes psíquicos y Onlosiths una raza de elfos oscuros sigilosos y difíciles de detectar, ambas razas pueden ver perfectamente en la oscuridad pero son sensibles a la luz y, son especialistas en magia de agua, esta raza no puede aprender magia de tierra. Deminystra es un país comercial en la que abundan los NPC y las misiones son de nivel medio pero los terrenos son irregulares y de muchas montañas un país rodeado de naturaleza, colinas y desniveles un buen lugar para combatir y entrenarte, las razas características que dan ventaja en esta área son los Furradas que son humanos con orejas y colas animales entre otros rasgos característicos y fuerza y velocidad sobre humana su especialidad son los hechizos de tipo tierra, no pueden aprender hechizos de fuego los Domes son seres humanoides con alas diminutas que pueden tele transportarse a largas distancias siempre que hayan estado allí antes no superan el medio metro de estatura así que fáciles de destruir por su tamaño, tienen poderes psíquicos, no pueden aprender hechizos de aire. Y por último Urcsandi es la ciudad más recomendada por que el terreno es llano hay bastantes monstruos y las misiones son muy fáciles también se recomienda por ser el lugar más tranquilo, las razas características que dan ventaja en la zona son los Givanji humanos con magia si eligen ser magos como no tiene gran fuerza ni velocidad a no ser que se la potencien de alguna forma pueden usar cualquier clase de magia y también el país es conocido por sus capacidades tecnológicas a diferencia de los tres países anteriores.

Subsuelo: Puedes elegir estos personajes directamente o puedes elegirlos cuando mueras a no ser que quieras resucitar o alguien te resucite pero también siendo del Subsuelo haciendo alguna misión especial puedes volver el personaje original en el Subsuelo no hay raza todos son demonios. ¿Deseas continuar con el tutorial? −Dice curiosa después de la explicación, a Kazuto.

− Si− Contesta asimilando lo aprendido y recordando lo que Hitomi dijo sobre las variantes del personaje.

− ¡Fantástico! −Contesta la chica de sopetón asustando al de pelo negro que da otro paso hacia atrás− ¿Quieres saber más del firmamento y del subsuelo? −Pregunta ella emocionada inclinándose de nuevo hacia Kirigaya.

− Si... −Dice con una gota estilo anime al lado de la cabeza ya empezando a acostumbrarse al tutorial.

Guay, −Y le sonríe− empezare explicándote sobre el tipo de personaje que hay en el subsuelo: solo hay un tipo de personaje y esos son los demonios, dependiendo de lo que quieras ser serás elemental tendrás los cuernos más largos o caballero cuyos cuernos son más cortos pueden ser elegidos aleatoriamente o puedes escogerlos tú mismo desde esta diferencia, las razas demoníacas suelen ser desagradables y feas excepto en algunas ocasiones claro todo depende del diseño, si antes estuviste en el mundo medio o eje conservas las cualquier parte del cuerpo diferente según la raza escogida con anterioridad pero puedes añadirte extremidades extra como por ejemplo brazos, dedos o piernas, también los demonios suelen tener alas o desde el principio, con misiones o logros o llegando al nivel establecido todo depende de ti y los retos que te quieras ponerte tu o el juego, si en tu anterior raza tenías alas estas cambian instantáneamente, se aconseja que sean demonios aquellos que quieran ser criminales o aquellos que quieran asustar o causar pánico de manera más significativa, normalmente los que eligen ser demonios suelen tener colores de piel poco usuales pero de nuevo te digo que todo está a tu elección, el subsuelo está plagado de ciudades rocosas rodeadas de fuego y de hielo o similares es para variar el punto de vista que hay del "infierno", −Dice recalcando con los dedos− que se encuentra en continua expansión. No todo tiene que ser ardiente ¿No? −Dice ella alegre− La ciudad más antigua y de menor nivel e inicial se llama Balabar ¡Ah!, se me olvidaba en el subsuelo hay cinco dones de demonio que es un don que escoges o dejas que te den aleatoriamente dependiendo de lo que hayas echo en el mundo de en medio o eje o sin motivo por elegirlo directamente lo mismo ocurre con los dones de ángel que es Posesión: Puedes poseer objetos o personas el número de objetos y personas variará según tu experiencia y nivel para este tipo lo mejor son armas a media distancia. Ilusiones: sirve para influenciar a una persona con un tipo de con cualquier cosa, pero inicialmente se usan los pecados. Para este tipo las armas a larga distancia dan más puntuación este don suele usarse para engañar a alguien y luego atacar por la espalda. Rearmar: cambias los atributos de tu oponen incluso del material del que están hechos y los usas a tu favor causando más daño. Da igual que arma utilices con este don a decir verdad no obstante es muy difícil de dominar. Cambia formas: cuanto más nivel tengas en cosas más grandes y detalladas te podrás transformar en cosas diferentes como cualquier monstruo u otro avatar en el juego lo mejor para este poder son las armas alarga distancia, por si te pillan más que nada y por último el don de Tiempo no hace falta que me explique ¿Verdad? Parar atrasar y adelantar el tiempo eso es todo −.

Al terminar de hablar, coge aire para continuar– El Firmamento es totalmente diferente aunque solo puedas ser un ángel, pero no te preocupes. El Firmamento está compuesto por micro mundos que orbitan alrededor de la capital como si esta fuera una estrella, cinco de ellos giran en torno a otro como si fueran los planetas alrededor del sol cada micro mundo es tan grande como un país promedio y el mundo de en medio la capital desde el centro al norte para después seguir a la derecha los nombres son: Celest, Tecnopolis, Artensia, Frossland, Terrastial, y Torres del Aire según el don del ángel que elijas o que te asignen si aparte de que quieras ser caballero o mago al igual que en el subsuelo de nuevo desde el centro al norte y después a la derecha: Luz este tipo de poder no puede ser escogido a no en ningún momento ya que este don es exclusivo del firmamento y también puedes generar electricidad, con altos niveles cualquier arma da puntuación extra aunque se recomiendan las armas a distancia o que se puedan lanzarla, Creación puedes. Con suficiente nivel crear cualquier cosa a través del arte aunque hay algunas limitaciones claro jiji, Hielo este don te será más fácil de aprender si tienes hachizos de agua este don está bloqueado si tienes conjuros de fuego -dice riéndose-te imaginas lo que hace ¿No? Pues… congelar, crear carámbanos hacer figuras de hielo etc, Mineral no se necesita el poder tierra para adquirir este don, puedes crear cualquier tipo de mineral o hacerlo salir del suelo en la se pueden lanzar o venderlos, la Visón ver todos los estats he información de quien sea si la persona a la que "ves" ha hecho algo malo puedes condenarla y por ende inducirle un castigo, cuanto más justo más fuerte y efectivo será, sin embargo esta habilidad no afecta a la gente que no cometió delitos, de ser así habrá una recompensa y el que tiene el don será castigado por este motivo este poder no requiere nada de magia a causa de equilibrarlo por las posibles consecuencias. Celest, la capital, es donde está la base de datos y la sala del trono de la diosa Lyz −Vuelve a reírse.

Bueno, − Le sonríe divertida para después poner una cara indiferente− Hasta aquí el tutorial informativo si lo deseas cuando vayas a elegir un personaje te puedo volver a explicar sobre el o a lo mejor darte algún añadido así que... ¿Ya te has decidido? −Pregunta ella.

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí el primer cap. espero no haber cometido muchos errores gramaticales U/./U y no haberme puesto muy tostona con la información, también es mucha chapa seguro que me habré confundido con algo fijo. Me encantaría que participarais n.n ah y por fa antes de hacer la ficha de personaje contestad a las siguientes preguntas anda...

E aquí la ficha que seguro que por mi culpa os habéis dormido

Nombre real:(El nombre fuera del juego)

Apodo:(Si es el mismo de arriba ponerlo porfis)

Raza:(Lo que queráis ser en el juego y si queréis ser herrero, caballero, mago, explorador, vendedor (?), mercenario, cazar recompensas, criminal, sacerdote lo que se te antoje ah y no tiene por qué dar ventaja lo que hace el tutorial es aconsejarte puede ser cualquiera)

País o mundo:(Dependiendo pa' donde tires)

Apariencia:(Vestimenta, pelo y tal)

Personalidad:(Ya sabéis cómo se comporta y eso, no se)

Arma:(No tiene por qué dar ventaja lo que hace el tutorial es aconsejarte puede ser cualquiera vosotros a vuestra bola)

Características/Extra:(Cualquier añadido que no esté en los anteriores)

Que vieron vuestros Oc del juego para comprarlo como y porque:(Creo que ahí todo dicho pero por si acá lo que quiero decir es que vieron del juego como para llevárselo y si es porque se lo recomendaron y tal ósea como llegaron hasta el, el juego y demás)

Y si eres ángel o demonio di tu don:(creo que ahí tampoco hace falta que diga nada supongo si os habéis dado cuenta los dones del firmamento tiene que ver con los cinco micro mundos que hay si para los que leísteis la historia esto ha cambiado un huevazo y medio)

San se acabó espero que os haya gustado todo espero que no falte nada de la ficha yo creo que no, si queréis participar ya sabéis y si queréis decirme algo para mejorar escribidme intentare contestar lo más rápido que pueda y subir caps. Kisses a todos toditos.

Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii chau

PD: No hay PD.


End file.
